


Daughter of Vengeance

by Firestartwriter22, Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Born in WarRaised in HateFate has been sealedWill she be our savoir?





	1. Chapter 1

Ascuas let out a huff as she bleed heavily. She gently wraps herself around her whelps. The camp was attached and someone had badly hurt her thinking she was a Gum-Gum. They even killed Fuego, though she was able to save Sol. Though Sol somehow turned pure white. Ascuas didn't care she wanted to keep her whelps safe. Ascuas felt fear of what would happen to her whelps if someone finds them that have ill intentions with her children, maybe the same troll that attack her or another troll. However, by pure luck it was the female Gumm Gumm Aisling who sniffed her out and gasp by the sight of Ascuas laying in the ground bleeding heavily from her wounds and Aisling runs over and gets on all fours.

“What happen?” She spoke softly with concern drip from voice. The younger troll glanced up at her, she was losing her strength. "Attached..... They k-killed Fuego.... Hurt... Bad."

Aisling eyes widen when she heard this and leans her head down to release a sad cry in her throat. “Oh Ascuas....I’m so sorry”

Ascuas felt a tear slid down her face. A soft weak mew came from the now white Sol. Ascuas moved a little to show the little whelp to the larger female. "I not.... Going to.... M-make it. T-take her..... Please."

Aisling looks down at the Snow White female and stares at how small she is, she picks her up and hold her close to her chest to settle to her warmth as she turns back to Ascuas with her own tear steaming down her eyes “ I promise...to protect her Ascuas...I promise”

Ascuas smiles and slowly closes her light brown eyes. "Thank you..... Goodbye... Sol... My daughter." A few seconds passed until the young mother stopped moving. Sol let out a cry as she sensed her mother's passing.

Aisling stares down at her body and looks down with her eyes close shut to not try to release a loud cry of sorrow. She sniff wildly and bites her lower lip, Aisling then looks at Sol and stares at the crying whelp and shakily sigh and gives a nuzzle on her nose to her body “ Shhhh...it’s ok little one...I got you...I got you”

Sol's cries softened to small whimpers. Her whole body shaking. She let out a chip, looking for her brother. Though deep down a part of her knew her was gone and her took a part of her with him. She chips again a little louder in hope.

Aisling sighs when she sees Sol searching for her brother, she looks down at the stony body of the little whelp and shakes her head and looks at Sol once again “ I’m sorry little one...your brother...he’s not here...he’s not here” she spoke gently to her, trying to break to her that her little brother is dead.

Sol looked up at Aisling with big red eyes with pink pupils. Even though she was only 8 weeks old there was a strange mutrite to her. She somehow understood. She moved closer to the larger female and let out a soft mew. Her whole body hurt so much.

Aisling sighs deeply when she holds her close to her as well. Rocking her side to side gently. She slowly stands on her two legs and looks down at the two stony bodies one last time. She spread her wings and takes off into the air to return back home to the Gumm Gumm camp  
Dictatious was with his brother when the attack happened. Some spys told him what happened, he was able to get away to see what has happened. Now he was looking for Ascuas and the whelps.

Dictatious stared at as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe it, Ascuas was gone and so was their children. Then he saw the small white whelp in the females arms. "Who is that, Aisling?"  
Aisling looks down at him once more and sighs “ this is Sol Dictatious...don’t you remember her?” She spoke and she goes on her knees and shows her a little more to show the sleeping little whelp in her arms “ she is the only one that survived the attack”

Dictatious eyes go wide with shock at seeing her. Then he felt joy, a part of Ascuas survived. He gently touches her soft white fur. "Why is she white? What happened? Did.... Did they suffer?" He asked as he looks up at Aisling.

“ I am not sure why she turn white Dictatuous...that is a mystery I am not sure” she looks at each of his six eyes and gulps down at him, her jewels in her horn glow a sigh of her emotions of sadness“ but all I know this...Ascuas wants me to protect her and I will even if cost my life”  
Dictatious took a deep breath in and gave a nod. He loved Ascuas so much, he knew her since they both were whelps. "I will tell Lord Gunmar."

Aisling nods at her mate’s adviser” Alright Dictatious...but before you go...don’t you want to hold your child?” She spoke gently as she holds Sol in her larger hands and lean her closer to dictatious.

The green troll slowly reaches out and slowly holds the small troll in his arms. "She did tell us that Sol was strong."

Aisling smiles down at the green troll and nods “ yes she is. For underestimate someone who is small. Even small trolls can have great potential and strength”

Dictatious gave a nod. "Yes that is true." He then hands his daughter back to her. "I am sure my brother would love to meet her but I can't take her with me."

Aisling adjusted the position in her arms and sighs as she nods “ I understand Dictatuous...I must return back home. My own clutch of eggs is back at my den” she nods “ I’m sorry for your lost Dictatuous...I really am”

Dictatious gave a nod and turn to leave but then paused. "I might have lost a mate and a son but you also lost a friend, Aisling. I am sorry." He then left to look for Gunmar.

Aisling looks down once more and shivers by the new wave of emotions and she snorted out and turns away and leaves to return to her own den. The one she shares with Gunmar and and a nest that was basically from the best material, soft hay, human clothing and other various things. And on the nest was three eggs. Bluish red in color expect for one that was paler. she sighs and lays in the nest. Still twitching with emotions as she have her wings pull the eggs close to her and hold Sol close to her chest to keep her warm

Sol was still shaking and in pain. She moved closer to Aisling in her sleep. Not long after Gunmar returned to the cave. 

Aisling didn’t have to see him to know he has return. His thundering footsteps was noticeable and the smell of human flesh and blood was noticeable in the air. She huffs at the smell. She never liked the human smell in general. They always smell so...foreign to her and strange. She focus on licking Sol to smooth her aching body.

Gunmar hmmed as he moved closer to his mate. He laid down next to her and the eggs. He lend angest her. "Dictatious told me what happened.... Is that really Sol?"

Aisling pauses for a moment and licks her lips before turning her attention to Gunmar and sighs “ yes Gunmar...this is Sol...she is just...different”

He gives the whelp a sniff and gave a nod. Yes that is his daughter alright. "How are the eggs?"  
She looks down at the eggs and smiles “ they are good my dear, they are close to hatching any day now”

He gives a nod and looks down at Sol. He was thinking about what he will do with her. After all she needs a mother but it looked like she will not make it. She was still shacking and let out a few whines. Maybe he will have to put her out of her-.

“ I want to keep her Gunmar. I promise to protect her with my life. ” she nuzzles Sol with a deep purr, she only purrs in rare moments of either intimacy or comfort of smaller pups. She then smiles down at her and licks her body again.  
He blinked in surprise at his mate but then smiled. "Very well. She has the same fire in her as Ascuas had." He smiled softly at his daughter.

“ yes she does. She may be small but she is a strong little one” she smiles down at her as well. Watching at the sleeping white pup snuggle against her chest and purrs again.

"Never heard you purr this much. You must really like her." He said "Well you tell her that you are not her birth mother?" He ask as he starts to groom her.

Her smile faltered slightly when she heard this and looks down a little with a deep sigh “ I believe she does know I am not birth mother...even at this age she seem to know things quickly. When she grows over and if she wants I will talk about her birth mother. When she is ready” she spoke as she watches Gunmar groom her and lays her head down

He gives a nod. He believes that is the best thing to do. He was also not surprised that Aisling had said that Sol seed to know things. There was something odd about her. And he wondered what is odd with this whelp of his. But he doesn’t say anything about it as he stares at the sleeping white whelp . Aisling was slowly breathing in and out as she relax when she heard the sounds of eggs cracking and her eyes shot open and turns down to look at the eggs.

Gunmar hears this to and turns to the eggs with a smile. Aisling smiles as she watch the eggs begin to shake and small cracks begin to appear. The first hatchling first arrive with a small hiss. A female that was similar to Aisling looks but with no wings. The second one looked a lot like Gunmar, designs marking of his crown and same crown design as his mother in the top.   
However the last egg seem to have trouble cracking its shell as it peeks from behind the layer.

Sol wakes up and tips her head to the side. With shaky legs she got up and made her way to the egg. She then started to pull the shell a little and put her mouth to the hole and made a pepping sound.

There a pause in the egg for a moment before another peep respond to Sol’s peeping and an red eye appear to the hole and the small fingers begin to crack away. Slowly then her other siblings but she made it out free when she flop down on the ground. She was too, white as snow. She has familiar hornshape as both her mother and father as she wiggles on the ground and coos weakly.

Sol sniff her and coos back to her. Her body starts to shake, she could no longer stand she she lays down next to the other white whelp. 

 

The white snow whelp feels another presence beside her and she squeak and sniff at her once again, peeping at her like a kitten.  
Aisling tilt her head when she heard the weird sound that escape her mouth. The other white whelp chirp in surprise by the sounds and sniff at her confused and patted her head  
Gunmar doesn't even know what his daughter is doing but then realized what was happening. He quickly covered the hatchling's head as the older one slams her head forhead. "I thought you grew out of that."

Aisling stares at Gunmar with shock “ what does that mean my dear “grew out of it?” She ask confuses as the two stronger ones snuggle against her chest and watches the whole thing  
"As soon as Sol and Fuego could left their heads they would touch the others face, make a weird sound then headbutt the other. They do this to anyone they like." He explained "They stopped doing it a week ago."

“ Ah I see” she chuckled lightly at this. She find this adorable but also nervous when Sol nearly slam her forehead against the newborn whelp head who chirp confused and blindly sniff her dad’s hand.

Gunmar smiles at her and lets out a huff as he picks her up so her older sister couldn't reacher. Sol let out a whine as she.watched.her sister be removed.

Aisling chuckled seeing how upset she is “Awww she is upset” she smiles as Gunmar holds her as the newborn sniff blindly and her small tail wiggle around. Seemly sniffling around to find Sol and explore her new surroundings.

"What should their names be?" He ask her as he makes sure Sol doesn't true to headbutt anyone else.

Aisling hums when she remember about that part. Oh yes...names. She looks at her two children in her arms and purrs “ I think I’ll name the girl Crimson and the boy Goliath...and the white one...Moonstone” she purrs.

He leans against her with a purr of his own. "Beautiful." He then made a face and looks down to see Sol's hand on his arm and making the weird sound then headbutts him. "How are you my child?" He turns to Aisling "I hope see grows out of this."

Aisling let out a soft laugh from Gunmar words and chuckled her when she sees Sol keep doing that action and she picks her up and holds in front of her face “Don’t wanna hurt yourself-“

Sol purrs and gives her look that shows that it is clear that she knew what she was doing  
Aisling stares back at the little whelp and looks at every emotion it shown her and she purrs and nuzzles her forehead “ well...now it’s time to sleep” she lays her down with her half siblings.

Gunmar let out a laugh as layed down next to her and held the whelps between them. Sol let out yawn as cuddle up to Moonstone.  
Moonstone coos as she snuggles close to her, her tiny wings wrap around her side as she holds Moonstone close and let out a small yawn. Aisling purrs by his nuzzle and lays her head down beside his. Her wings tuck on her back tightly to rest as she breathes softly.  
Not far from them at the entrance of the cave was Ascuas and Fuego’s spirit. Ascuas smiled as she watched. “Thank you, Aisling.”

Aisling small ears from beside her horns flick when she hears a voice and nearly turn her head but she was too tired to move, but a smile came across her face in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Some months have passed and Moonstone grunts as she learns to walk on her two legs. Sol watched her little sister learn how to walk on her hind legs. Sol knew how to but she refused to do it. Sol gives her sister an encouraging chirp. Moonstone giggle as she stands once again, her little legs wiggle but stands straight once she got her balance and she smiles happily.

However loud thundering steps made the ground shake and she fell on her stomach with a surprise squeak and she looks at the colorless black footstep and she looks up to see their older brother, Bular who glares down and huff. His red and yellow eyes glow. Moonstone squeak. Sol snarled at him. The little troll never showed him fear and has many times headbutted him in the face. "No!" She yells at him, Sol just started to learn how to speak. She could only say a few words.

Bular let out a deep growl by Sol’s words and he lean his arm down and pick up Moonstone by the back of her neck and lifts her up. Moonstone coos confuses as she was lifted up. Her tail curl under her and her wings and limbs tucked. Sol snarled at him. The little troll never showed him fear and has many times headbutted him in the face. "No!" She yells at him, Sol just started to learn how to speak. She could only say a few words.

Bular stares down at Sol and let out a deep chuckle that shook moonstone in his claws “Your attempt getting moonstone back is poor Sol. Your only a angry fluff ball with no strength. No intimation to scare me. And beside let me see my FULL blooded sibling.” Sol glares at him in anger. What he didn't know was that even at a young age Ombres have a nasty bite. without warning she lunges at his leg and sinks her teeth into it.

Bular let out a loud roar by the keen pain that went through his leg and up his body. It was like little swords going through him and he let go of Moonstone accidentally and Moonstone let out a cry of fright, her little wings were still weak and couldn’t fly yet.

Sol quickly let's go and jumps where her sister is going to fall so the younger troll would land on her. Moonstone let out a ‘oof!’ When she hit Sol and she looks up at her half sister and coos happily. Then turns when Bular turns to them and stare at Sol, “You little brat! You’ll pay for that!”  
Sol smiles at her sister then glared at Bular. Her eyes glow a silver color. She bares her teeth at him showing the blood on them. Bular snarls down as his eyes flown red and was about to let out a deadly roar.

“BULAR! What is going on!?” Aisling spoke, her own red eyes glare as her two other children on her shoulders watching the whole scene, holding onto her hair.

Sol smiles when she hears her mother. Her eyes stop glowing. "MAMA!" Aisling looks down at her two white children and purrs out for them then turns to Bular.

“Is this what you been doing while I was gone?! Tormenting your siblings!”

“But Sol started it!” Bular says as he points at the little troll. This only caused their mother to growl at him. “And she has the right to start it when she thinks you are threading her! If you this is how to be a leader or any Potential of getting a mate with this behavior! I think highly low on that.”

Sol tipped her head to this. Sol was quit surprised that she was not being yelled at for bitting her brother. “ And Sol! Don’t bite your brother!” Aisling spoke down at her. Moonstone look between everyone and tilt her head at everyone.

Sol hang her head. "Sorry." She says and goes over to Bular and pats his leg. "Sorry."  
Bular looks down at Sol and sighs and leans down and pat her head “ it’s fine little sibling”  
Sol smiles and giggles, she then went back over to Moonstone. Moonstone giggles at the sight as she walks on all fours and crawls over to Sol and headbutt her.

Sol giggled and cooed at her. She gently headbutt her in return. Aisling smiles and turns to Bular once more .

“Go back to your station my son.” Bular bows his head to her and walks away. Aisling walks to her two children and picks them up .“You done well both of you you. You two are growing stronger everyday.”

Sol smiles and wags her tail in joy. "Mama!" She giggles down at her little girl and nuzzles her and gives a small lick. “My sweet little girl.”

Sol giggled and nuzzled her mother back. She lets out a purr of her own. Aisling was right both girls were getting stronger. Sol's body didn't hurt as much, though she did have moments when she hurt so much she couldn't move. Sol was happy with her family.

Aisling smiles down at her. Feeling her wings flap slightly. But she frowns slightly when she thought of something. Like how their future will be. Bular allied himself to the changelings who want to help the return of her mate and she felt happy...but she still fear the future. Aisling sniff the air and tilt her head back to where the small group and she holds her four children close and she walked out into the starry sky. Sol let a yelp as they flew into the sky. She was able to get a glimpse of trolls that looked like her. Aisling looks down as she flaps her wings. The moonlight given her more vision when she sees the trolls and huffs. “Who are you all? And what brings to Gumm Gumm territory?”

An elder steps forward. "I am Kai. I am Ascuas mother. My daughter was the leader of our clan. I have gotten news that she has died and left a daughter behind." Aisling frowns when she heard this. The winged creature flies down but not touching the ground with her feet as she looks at Sol who was staring at the elder 

“Yes...she was unfortunately attacked and slain and...the daughter is the only thing that is left of her.”

"May I see my granddaughter?" Kai ask as she moves closer, holding her arms out. Aisling hesitate but nods as she reach and takes sol from her chest. Moonstone reaches out when she reach her arms and show Sol. Sol let out a whine as she is moved away from her siblings. The ombres move closer so they can get a closer look at her. 

Tai smiles and gives a nod "Thank you for taking care of her. Now we will take her out of your hands." Aisling nods as she slowly begin to give her child. She felt it was right since it was her biological family. But she finds herself stopping and clenching the little one close to her. She...can’t. Oh she can’t. Not when her other children are chirping for their older sibling  
Sol looked up at her mother and let out a whine. Aisling looks down at her child and bite her stony lower lip and stares in her eyes. Sol let out another whine. She was scared, this stranger is going to take her away from her mother. There was also something strange about them as well, Sol didn't like it.

Aisling stares at Sol for what felt like forever...no...she can’t let her go. She made a promise to raise and protect her and she will keep that promise “...I..can’t let you”  
Kai's face slowly turned dark. "Excuse me?"

Kai growls at this. "She belongs with her people! you will not be able to teach her what she needs to know."

She glares “ and what will that be? Learning to defend herself? Hunt for herself? I have been teaching her! It is I been raising her!” She says with a huff.  
Kai narrows her eyes at her. "You will cruppet her mind! She must know the way of the ombres not some Gum Gum! You don't even know who you hold in your arms!"

“Oh I think I know who I am holding! She is Sol, my daughter! When she becomes an adult she will be one day be called Sol the Unbreakable! She is the one that her people will look up too! She is the daughter of my friend and now she is MY daughter! And she will be whoever she wants to be and I will love her no matter what!”

Kai gives her twisted grin, "Oh she is more than you will ever know." She turns to Sol and gives her a dark chuckle. "Until we meet again little spirt." She then turned around and left. The others fallow her, a young male give her one last look before leaving as well.

Aisling glares with a deep glare at Kai and at the male then sighs deeply as she turns and flies into the sky to return home. She can smell the air change and the sun will be coming soon and now they must rest.

Sol lets out a whine she can. "Mama?"  
Aisling looked down at her, “Yes little one?”  
"Sad?" She ask  
“...sort of...but more nervous my dear” Sol tips her head to the side. 

"Why?" She ask again.

Aisling thinks and smiles “ don’t worry your little head about it dear...just adult talk. Is all...just thinking how to get your father back” Sol let out whine when she thinks about both her fathers. She didn't know where they were but she knew it upset her mother and older siblings.  
Aisling nuzzles her with a smile “ don’t worry though...we will get them back...I promise” she purrs.

Finally she landed back in their cave seeing Bular already in his nest snoring up a storm. His snoring was always loud like thunder. Sol giggle when she hears Bular snoring. She turns to Moonstone and nudges her. "Brother very loud." 

Moonstone giggles at her bigger sister and nods “ Boom boom!” She laughs as the two other siblings chuckle and crawl down onto the ground and run to the nest.

“ how he will ever get a Mate is a mystery” Aisling mumbles as she lays down

Sol lays down and giggles. "Night."

Her mother gives her a lick on her head. “Sweet dreams my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix it later


	3. Chapter 3

Years have passed and the family had travel to the new world. The trolls slowly made their way to the west coast where the other trolls are. Sol and her siblings have grown and gotten stronger. Sol also started to sneak off during the daytime. The only person who knew about this was Moonstone, she also knew why her older sister sneaked away.

Sol smiles as she stood at the edge of the woods. Not far from where she was there was a small farm. There was some pigs, two cows with a calf and some chickens. A human with dark brown skin walked out the barn carrying some food for the chickens. Sol lays down on the forest floor watching the human work. When the sun was at its highest the human finally noticed their guest. The human made their way to her while smiling as Sol lifts her head and smiles at him.

“Hello Miss Sol.” The human says as the pale troll laughs at him. The two then kiss as Sol brought him closer with a arm. 

“Summer I told you not to call me that.” Sol says with a laugh as the human sits down next to her. Red ring eyes looked into grey eyes with so much love. 

“I know. I love you, Sol.” Summer says with a sweet smile. Sol smiles at him as she kiss him again. 

“I love you too, Summer.”

A few nights later and Sol was able to sneak away and see Summer again. Sol smiles when she sees him waiting for her in the moonlight. Sol purrs as she walks over to him and kiss him. 

“Hello Miss Sol.” The human said with a smile as he placed a soft yet strong hand to Sol’s face. She hummed softly as she lend into the caring touch. 

“Miss Sol? I thought I told you not to call me that, Summer.” The young said with a smirk as Summer gave her a grin. 

“How about Mrs. Night?” He asked as he pulled out a ring and got on to one knee. He holds the ring as he smiled up at the troll with hope in his eyes. Sol looked at him shock, she had heard about this before. It was what humans did when they asked them be their aorah. Tears filled her eyes as she gave a nod. 

“Āna!” She says as Summer slips the ring on to her smallest finger of her left hand. Summer stands up and gives her kiss.

“I might have to make a bigger one for, Mrs. Night. You grew another inch this month.” He said with a chuckle as Sol giggle.

“Aroha ahau ki a koe.” Sol says as she leans in for another kiss only to stop as a shadow falls onto her.

“So this is where you run off to, Sol,” Aisling said as she glared down at her daughter. Behind her stood Moonstone who gives her sister a nervous wave. Sol’s eyes go wide with shock at seeing her mother and sister. Sol then glares at Moonstone.

“You little brat! You promise not to tell!” Sol says as she bares her teeth at her sister. Moonstone quickly hides behind her mother as Aisling crossed her arms. 

“You have any idea how scared I was when I couldn't find you?” Aisling demanded. “You are lucky that Moonstone knew where you were at! I should beat your tail for scaring me like that!” Aisling scolds her older daughter. Sol hangs her head in shame, while mostly in shame. Summer stands next to Sol not sure what to do. Sol had told him she had come from a family that didn’t take kindly to strangers or humans. Aisling then turns to him with a frown on her face. 

“So you are the human my daughter has been courting.” The large troll says as she looks down at him. Summer gives a nod as he gives her a nervous smile. 

“Yes, Madam. That is me.” Summer says as he bows his head. A minute passed until Aisling spoke again. 

“You hurt her any shape or form and I’ll hunt you down.” She says before walking away. “Be home before the sun rises, Sol.” Moonstone bows her head to her sister before following her mother. Sol and Summer turn to look at each other and smile.

Five months later Sol had been acting very odd. She was eating more and was very moody. She was also sleeping more as well. No one was sure what it was. That is until one night Summer had given his love his opinion. 

“Sol are you with a child?” He asked her as he ran his fingers through her fur. Sol turns to look at him.

“That is not possible. We are not the same species.” Sol says in shock while Summer smiles up at her. 

“It makes all makes sense! Oh Sol my love you know what this means?” He asked as he cupped her face. “We are going to be a family!” Sol lights up like the sun as she smiles at him.

“A family. We going to be a family!” Sol says as she touches foreheads with her love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sol smiles as she watched her son, Autumn Night, play with the goblins. It had been seven years since she gave birth to him and the death of Summer Night. Summer had been killed by humans with pale skin, just a month before Autumn had been born. Sol and Moonstone had found the farm on fire. Moonstone could smell fresh blood everywhere. They already knew what had happened. Sol couldn't find Summer’s body anywhere. 

 

“Mama!” Autumn yells as he ran over to her, his blue ringed eyes shined with excitement. He holds a shiny rock up to her. “Look what Chin found!” The goblin, Chin, jumped on to Sol’s shoulders. Sol smiles at Chin and Autumn before she looked at the rock. 

 

“Oh my! That is really shiny! Is it worthy of the collection?” Sol asked him, who in returned nod his head. “Well go on and put it with the collection then.” Autumn giggles and runs back to the cave with Chin close behind him. She looked up at the night sky and smiled sadly at it. 

 

A few minutes later and Autumn came out of the cave with Bular. The young half breed was telling his uncle about all the shiny rocks he has found and what was the best place to find them. He pauses and looks at his mother. “Mama! We going to the river! Chin and I are going to show Uncle Blurr how to find shiny rocks!” Bular frowns when his nephew failed to pronounce his name again. 

 

Sol chuckles and gives a nod, “Alright. Just be careful!” 

 

“We will!” Autumn says as he climbs onto Bular’s back, Chin joining him. Soon they vanished among the trees. Sol rolls her eyes and heads back inside the shared cave. Sol lays down on her spot and smiles at the rocks that her son has collected in the past two years. There had to be over a hundred of them. Some of them weren’t even shinny, they were very smooth. 

 

An hour later Sol was talking to Aisling when Bular run into the cave holding Autumn in his arms. Sol gasped in horror at what she saw, something no mother should ever see. In Bular’s arms was a dying Autumn. Sol and Aisling ran over to them.

 

“What happened!” Aisling demanded her son as he passed Autumn over to Sol. 

 

“”Humans came and I-I wasn’t fast enough. Forgive me Sol.” Bular says and bows his head in shame. He had failed his sister and nephew. He watches Sol hold her only whelp close to her. 

 

“Mama… I-I got.. Y-you a r-rock.” Autumn says with a soft smile. “It-it’s sh-shiny l-like you Mama.” He opens his hand to show a smooth almost white rock that sparkled, it also had blood on it. Sol tries to smile at him but only let out a sob.

 

“It’s beautiful,Autumn. I am so proud of you.” Sol tells him as his breaths become shallow and weak. “I love you so much! So, so much!” Autumn smiles up at her and closes his eyes.

 

“I love you too, Mama.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sol smiles as she listen to her siblings tell stories and jokes, though the smile did not reach her eyes. It had been two hundred and seven years since Autumn died in Sol’s arms. Sol hide behind smiles and lies to make everyone believed she was okay. The goblins knew she was in pain and added her in their hoard. In return she gave them food and protection. Her family were worried about this, but Sol told them she was alright. She wasn’t alright.

One night she went for a walk. The night sky was cloudless that night and the light of full moon creeped between the branches. A few goblins had joined her on her walk. One stayed on her back while the others jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Sol soon came to an opening, she knew this place. There stood two old buildings, plants cling to burnt rotten walls. Sol lays down on her stomach and looked up at the stars. Tears filled her eyes, she missed them so much. The goblins cooed and nuzzled the grieving Gumm- Gumm. 

“Well look what we got here.” A voice says from behind Sol. Sol jumps to her feet and turns to see who had spoken to her. Walking out of the woods were three male trolls. They were much bigger than her. Sol remember what Aisling told her if she ever meet males she didn’t know. Sol stood on her hind legs and puff her chest and fur out, making herself look bigger. The males chuckle as the circle around her. 

“Aw look at that! She trying to act tough!” The larger male says with a smirk. “We just want to play.” Sol growls at them and swats at them. The first male jumps her and pins her to the ground. The other two hold her arms down. Sol screams and tries to break free. The leader snarls and punches Sol in the face. Sol gasped as a loud cracking sound fill the air. Sol let out sobs from fear and pain. Her jaw hurt so much, she tries to fight back but this only made her attackers laugh even more. 

“I love it when they fight back!” One of them says while the leader got himself ready. He then pauses and growls at Sol. Sol felt her stomach drop. “I hate it’s eyes.” He snears. Screams fill the air as the male clawed at Sol’s eyes. Sol could feel warm blood and tears slide down her face. “What the? Lava?” She hears one of say in confusion.

That is when Sol hears the sound of branches breaking. The males heard it too and let go of her and stood up. Sol tries to see what it was but all she saw was darkness. Hoping it was someone who will help her she calls out to them. Only to stop, pain flared from her bottom jaw. She touches her jaw and winces in pain again, it was broken.  
“Step away from them or you will be forced to.” A new foce spoke. Sol hears her attacks laugh at this. She hears the leader scorf and hit something. 

“How about you make us!” He says challenging the newcomer to save Sol. She hears the newcomer make a humph sound. 

“Very well. You had your warning.” The newcomer says. Sol lowers herself to the ground as the sound of fighting filled the air. Sol hoped the newcomer was okay and would not be killed because they wanted to help her. 

Soon everything became quite. Sol could hear painting and the sound of goblins. She smiles with joy when she feels them nuzzling and making sure she is okay. She feels them touch her jaw and eyes. She jerks away in pain. She feels movement coming her way. Sol turns to it and puffs her fur up in warning. 

“It’s all right. I will not hurt you.” It was the newcomer, “I am Kanjigar.” Sol’s eyes go wide at this. The trollhunter was the one who saved her! She had never met him before but had heard stories of him. “ I am sorry I did not come sooner. We have to have Vendel see you.” Kanjigar says as he helps Sol to her feet. She feels her legs shake and she drops to all six. She was never good at walking on her hind legs anyway. She feels Kanjigar place a hand on her shoulder. 

“I- I am fine.” She says through the pain as the goblins hop onto her back. Kanjigar hums but says nothing more as he leads her to trollmarket. On their way there the trollhunter asked Sol questions. Sol did not answer him but did tell him her name. It was the least she could do, he did save her after all. They soon arrive to trollmarket, Sol was shocked by the new sounds and smells. She couldn’t wait to see it when she got her eyes fixed. They soon came to a stop, Sol could hear whispering. 

“Vendel we need your help. She was attacked by those males that have been giving us trouble.”

“Bring her here.” A new voice says. After a minute passed Vendel hums. “Her jaw will be crooked for sometime. For her eyes though. They will never heal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter or a future one do you guys want me to write Draal doing the nasty with Sol?


	6. Chapter 6

Sol laid on her stomach as Kanjigar spoke to his son, Draal. It had been three weeks since she had gone blind in her left eyes. During this time she had been living with the trollhunter. She was lucky that they let her go to the surface. When she was given the chance she would look for her family. She couldn’t find them, not even at the camp. It was clear that it had been attacked. Sol just didn’t know who had done it, though she had an idea who had done it.

“Father why is she still here? She is a Gumm-Gumm! You should have ended her with the others!” Draal hissed at his father. Sol fought back a growl she didn’t want them to know she was wake. 

“Quit you do not want to wake her. Draal it should not matter what she did in the past. Arrrgh was once a Gumm-Gumm yet he has changed. Why can’t Sol?” Kanjiar asked the younger troll. “Give her a chance, Draal.”

A few minutes passed until Sol decided to ‘wake up’. She made a small wine before opening her eyes and yawn. She scratch and shacked her whole body like a dog. She sniff the air making sure that her host were still there. “Draal? Kanjiar?” 

“Father left, Gumm-Gumm.” Draal says with a huff as Sol turns to him. Her ears perked up to this. She didn’t need her eyes to know he was glaring at her. Sol rolls her eyes at him, he acted like a whelp at times.

“My name is Sol, Draal. Has the sun set?” She asked as she slowly made her way over to him. She can hear his heart beat against his chest and the smell of fear grew stronger. Sol wanted to laugh at him. She only reached his chest, she only made eye contact with him if she got on her hind legs. 

“Yes it did a few minutes ago.” Draal says as Sol brushed past him. To her surprise he follows her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked him stopping and turning to him.

“Making sure you don’t do anything.” He growls at her. “Where are you going?”

Ascuas rolls her eyes at him and keeps walking. “I’m going hunting and no I don’t hunt humans.” They say with a soft smile. She loved hunting, it always made her feel alive. Made them feel that they still had a purpose.

 

After sometime the two had made it to the surface and into the woods. Sol sniffs the air as their ears twitched. The familiar smell of elk reach their nose. They smirk at this before following the scent. It didn't take them long to find their prey. There were about six of them, two bucks, three does and one fawn. Sol drops to the ground and slowly crawled to them.

"What are you doing?" 

The elk snapped their head in the trolls detection, then quickly ran back into the bushes. Sol let out a low growl and turns to Draal. "I was hunting you idiot!" 

Draal gave her a look of confusion. "Hunting?"

The Ombre's anger quickly turned to shock. "Wait. You…. You never hunted before?" They then bust out laughing. "Wow the great and mighty Draal doesn't know how to hunt!"

Draal growls and pushes his chest out in pride. "I do too! I can hunt better than you!"

Sol laughs at him. "Sure you can." They walk past him and as they do they drag their tail under his chin. "Good look then handsome." They purr before leaving him alone.


End file.
